1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a turbine engine and more particularly to a fluid passageway that may be applied in a turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,698 discloses a mechanism for controlling gaseous flow in a turbine engine. The apparatus for obtaining this control consists generally of vanes, blading, or nozzle enclosures for turbo-machinery wherein one or more portions or sections of the element is fabricated of two or more metallic substances having different coefficients of linear expansion and bonded or otherwise held in intimate contact or wherein the element is fabricated of two or more metallic substances having different coefficients of thermal expansion and welded or otherwise restrained in such a manner as to cause a change in shape in the element with changes in temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,255 discloses a cooling air flow control device for a gas turbine engine. The air flow control device comprises a component, a cooling passage defined within the component and a shaped memory metal valve. The shaped memory metal valve is disposed in the cooling passage to regulate, in use, the flow rate of a cooling air flow supplied, in operation, through the cooling passage wherein the shaped memory metal valve operates by changing shape to control the flow rate of the cooling air flow in response to the temperature of the component.